Five Nights at Tubbyland 2
FNaTL 2= Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 is the fully released sequel to the first game made by Clicky. Like the previous installment, it is a point-and-click survival horror game, where you have your cameras, a smoke machine, and a button to toggle transmissions to defend yourself from the 5 new and improved tubbybots, Po 2.0, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, Tinky Winky, and Noo-Noo, plus one from the old restaurant that was too expensive to repair, the one called Po, and as such, was put in the spare parts room. It was released on May 1, 2015, and its prequel, Five Nights at Tubbyland, was released on April 1, 2015. The third and final installment, Five Nights at Tubbyland 3, was released on August 12, 2015. A large update, which was supposed to be the Thanksgiving update, was released on November 20, 2015, and added large visual updates as well as other small additions, such as visual changes to the office, a few easter eggs, and the Custard Machine Explosion Incident cutscene getting an update, featuring the new redesigned fixed FNaTL tubbybots, PTLD-93, and changes to Noo-Noo visually. The game can be found here : http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-tubbyland-2/62022 Summary Years after the events of Five Nights at Tubbyland, a new teletubby themed attraction begins to open its doors at a brand new location with the introduction of the newly modeled "Tubby-bots". After fully redesigning the animatronic characters to remove memories of the old ones the attraction has been returned to its happy self. Though at night time it's a different story. You, Evan Jameson, has taken the job of a nightwatch security guard, to watch over the bots from 12 AM to 6 AM for $526 a week and a month of custard for half off. What you don't know, is that something in the building is messing with the animatronics' systems, and you must use what you have at your disposal and your wits to survive the week. Gameplay The player sits in an office, like before, and does not move anywhere in the whole game. To the right, there is a button, and when pressed, the office will fill with smoke, blocking the some of the tubby-bots' view from yourself. Two of them, however, can see through smoke in case of a fire, and one of them, Noo-Noo, must be kept away by toggling the transmissions through the camera when he starts to activate, while the other, Tinky Winky, must be watched perpetually, otherwise he will get up and move to the office and turn out the power temporarily, leaving you at the mercy of the others. One of them, Po, does not have eyes, and relies on noise and movement to sense things. As such, you cannot turn on the smoke machine, use the cameras, or move at all when she appears, or else her awareness meter will fill, and when it's full, she will kill the player. Trailer Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Trailer (Fan game)|Trailer Animatronics * Po 2.0 * Laa-Laa * Dipsy * Tinky Winky * Po * Noo-Noo Trivia * When the first teaser is brightened, a large 2 is revealed in the top right corner of the teaser image. * When the second teaser is brightened, a large two is in the top right corner, and the words "Everyone else is" are in the top left. |-|Gallery= I can.png|The first teaser, starring Po. I can - brightened.png|The first teaser, brightened. Are you there teaser.png|The second teaser, starring Tinky Winky. Are you there teaser - brightened.png|The second teaser, brightened. Soon fnatl 2.png|The final teaser for the game. redy for tubbies.png|A picture of Po 2.0 before the early access versions were supposed to be released. title a.png|The title screen when you first load up the game. title 2a.png|The title screen when you beat the fifth night. title 3a.png|The title screen when you beat the sixth night. title 4a.png|The title screen when you beat 6/20 mode on the custom night. po title a.png|Po in the title screen. po title 2a.png|Po twitching upwards in the title screen. po title 3a.png|Po twitching to the right in the title screen. po title 4a.png|Po twitching to the left in the title screen. noo noo title.png|Noo Noo in the title screen. news 2.png|The newspaper when you load a new game. Fnatl 2 icon.png|The icon for the game. Warning 2.png|The warning screen when loading up the game. V2 Tubbybots.png|Full body image for all the tubbybots in the game, from Clicky's DeviantArt. V2 endo.png|Full body image of the endoskeleton for the upgraded tubbybots in the game, from Clicky's DeviantArt. |-|Audio= Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2